Behind The Scenes
by TheTravellingBling
Summary: [Re-posted] Because there is more to NG videos and BTS pictures than meets the eye. What secrets do these videos and pictures hold and what will these reveal to the fans? Do the fans see what they want to see or do they see the obvious and what their idols' heart denies? [Rated T just to be safe]
1. Summary and Disclaimer

**BEHIND THE SCENES**

* * *

><p><strong>SUMMARY<strong>

Because there is more to NG videos and BTS pictures than meets the eye. What secrets do these videos and pictures hold and what will these reveal to the fans? Do the fans see what they want to see or do they see the obvious and what their idols' hearts deny?

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>

This is fan fiction. This being said, I'll leave you to your smart self to figure out who owns what.

**HINT:** I own this plot, and nothing more. :)

* * *

><p>Please Read and Review.<p> 


	2. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE:  
>EVERY FAN GIRL NEEDS A FAN BOY<br>**

* * *

><p>Yashiro Yukihito, thirty years of age<strong>[1]<strong>; (still) single (and available); male of Japanese descent; with considerable looks, wit and charm; has the special, albeit weird, ability of breaking electronic devices approximately ten minutes after touching it with his bare hands; and the dedicated and competent manager of Japan's Number One Actor for eight years counting; is in a quandary.

After all, what endeared him most to the fans is not one of those characteristics listed above, but his overactive imagination, sometimes almost-on-the-mark speculations, and general 'fangirl'-ing over the (trivial) progress on his charge' and Love Me Number One's relationship and love drama.

It is for this reason that he is in a dilemma.

_What should a manager do when he came across a fan page for his One True Pair?_

It was not that it was so unexpected. His OTP's first drama, after all, was such a huge success that it was still making waves throughout Japan and all around the globe; winning hearts and gaining more followers even though the drama had finished airing three years ago. It was dubbed by critics as a cultural phenomenon, the "most successful drama yet, winning both ratings and critical acclaim", and succeeded in winning awards from Best Original Soundtrack down to Top Excellence Actor and Actress. For the viewing public, who knew the songs and each and every line of the drama, it was the craze, the fever, which took Japan and all other countries by storm. The drama was still making their hearts ache for more, that the two had continuously won as Best Drama Couple, Best Kiss and what-not in every online poll and survey.

However, he had not expected something of this magnitude. They were more than five hundred thousand strong, with page hits reaching more than three million. It was, for him, ground-breaking, especially in Japan, where even a mere hint of a romantic relationship between actors and idols is considered a scandal and can cause popularity drop.**[2]**

It was also astounding and heart-warming to know that there are other people wanting his OTP together, that he could not help his fan boy feels and squeal in glee, after the page loaded. He had been supporting them from the time he had known Ren had fallen for Kyoko. It had been frustrating seeing their overflowing chemistry on- and off- screen, on- and off- set, and yet, he had only been blessed to see very small and very trivial progress on their relationship.

Still, after the initial euphoria died down (along with considerable fan girl squeals and screams), he could not help but be concerned. Deliberately ignoring the page banner which reads "**_WELCOME TO THE SECRET GARDEN! The Secret Fan Page of the Amazing Secret Couple – Tsuruga Ren and Kyouko!_**_", _which would send him to his own version of Lalala land, he pondered the proper course of action while scanning the page, fighting the new burst of fan boy feels.

For the most part, the page is just a collection of most, if not all, news and official press-released videos and pictures from events, dramas, commercials, photo shoots and other activities of Ren and Kyoko. Oh, sure, there are the occasional edited pictures by fans, fan-made videos, and fan fictions, but there's nothing damaging, from what he had seen so far, to their reputations.

He was worried, however, with how the fans speculate on the possibility of the two of them being a real-life couple. It was unusual, seeing that the fans' only basis were the news, pictures and videos they had collected. What exactly can the fans see that made them believe that the two are together? Is it just because of their love for their drama that they want to see them in a relationship? Or is it because they see the real deal?

Troubled, he decided to tell the President. Prevention, as they say, is better that cure. And this, above all, concerns the President's favorite couple. And the President, despite all his eccentricities, is the best in handling possible scandals the media can spin once they get wind of anything.

He sent a link of the fan page to the President, and after a few moments of debating and rationalizing, he gave in and decided to indulge his inner fan boy and explored the fan page himself.

* * *

><p><strong>[1]<strong> According to the Fan Book, Yashiro-san is 25 years old at the start of the manga. Since, he is already thirty on my fan fiction, this means this is a future fic. (Don't you just pity Yashiro-san? The President should have informed him that Ren is LoveMe Number Zero. And thus, also a love novice.)

**[2]** I've researched as much as I can about the Japanese Entertainment industry. As far as I have gathered, Japanese Talent Agencies have very strict policies regarding their actors, idols and talents entering into a relationship. However, this is just my opinion on the matter based on the facts that I have gathered.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTES: I think I'm a despicable human being for having deleted this story because I recognized a lot of inconsistencies as I reread and reread my story and the manga. I'm an irresponsible person that deserves to be chopped to pieces and feed to the lions. I'm so, very, very sorry. *does a Kyoko dogeza*<br>**


	3. Welcome!

**CHAPTER 1:  
><strong>**WELCOME!**

* * *

><p><strong>WELCOME TO THE SECRET GARDEN!<strong>

_The Secret Fan Page for the Amazing Secret Couple_

_Tsuruga Ren and Kyouko!_

All Rights Reserved © 20x3

**DISCLAIMER:**

This is not the official fan page of Tsuruga Ren-sama and/or Kyouko-sama.

This is made, stitch by stitch, for fans by fans.

**Spread the love. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>| ADMIN RULES | TSURUGA REN | KYOUKO | SECRET SHIPPERS' CORNER |<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>| PAGE STATS: <strong>501,641 **likes |** 2,084,348 **hits |**

* * *

><p><strong>TAB: ADMIN RULES<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SECRET RULES and REGULATIONS :)<br>**  
>1. Everyone are free to share pictures, videos, news and other materials related to our Secret Couple. However, give credit where credit is due. Otherwise, the materials shared will be taken down.<p>

2. **HATERS GONNA HATE. **That said, refrain from posting harsh and negative feed backs about other actors our Secret Couple previously and currently teamed up with, so as not to hurt the feelings of other actors' fans. Always remember, that our Secret Couple are polite, gracious and courteous people, and as fans, we should try to emulate the same. Just **shake it off, **guys. (In addition, avoid profanity when posting comments, no matter what mood you are in.)

3. If ever our Secret Couple will not end up as real-life couples (which I'm sure will not happen. look at all the evidence.), this page will still be updated because we love them both as a couple and as separate and individual actors.

4. Last but, definitely not the least, **ENJOY!** (Don't forget to check the **forums!**)


	4. TAB: Tsuruga Ren 1

**Thank you for reviewing, following, and adding my s****tory to your favorites list. ****I am forever in debt to you, dear readers. **

* * *

><p><strong>WELCOME TO THE SECRET GARDEN!<strong>

_The Secret Fan Page for the Amazing Secret Couple_

_Tsuruga Ren and Kyouko!_

All Rights Reserved © 20x3

**DISCLAIMER:**

This is not the official fan page of Tsuruga Ren-sama and/or Kyouko-sama.

This is made, stitch by stitch, for fans by fans.

Spread the love. :)

* * *

><p><strong>| ADMIN RULES | TSURUGA REN | KYOUKO | SECRET SHIPPERS' CORNER |<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>| PAGE STATS: <strong>502,984** likes |**3,168,696** hits |**

* * *

><p><strong>TAB: TSURUGA REN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POSTED BY:<strong> _SecretShipCaptain644 _[admin| 302 **posts**]

[**PHOTO:** Tsuruga Ren (left), Kuon Hizuri (right), during R' Mandy Shoot, wearing white long-sleeved button-down polo, silver necklaces hanging on his neck, and showing off his chiseled chest]

**PROFILE**

**BIRTH NAME: **Kuon Hizuri**[1]**

**SCREEN NAME: **Tsuruga Ren (Japan); Kuon Hizuri (USA); Cain Heel

**BIRTH DATE: **February 10th

**BIRTH PLACE: **Los Angeles, California**[2]**

**HEIGHT:** 190 cm

**WEIGHT:** 87 kg**[3]**

**HAIR COLOR: **Blonde (Natural); Dark Brown (Current)

**EYE COLOR: **Green (Natural); Brown (Current)

**FAMILY: **Hizuri Kuu (Father); Hizuri Julie (Mother); [_Kyouko _(Girlfriend)]

* * *

><p><strong><span>CAREER<span>**

Dubbed as the Prince of Japanese Dramas and Movies, Tsuruga Ren debuted at the age of 17 in the Japanese entertainment industry with the movie _Mars Cluster_**[4]**. He is best known for his leading roles in television dramas _Dark Moon_ and _Secret Garden_**[5]** and the suspense-thriller _Tragic Marker_ which opened the doors to his Hollywood film debut, _Ronin_. He is currently filming the movie-adaptation of the manga _Vagabond_**[6]** starring alongside Kijima Hidehito.

He also contributed in the soundtrack of the hit drama _Secret Garden_ with _That Man_**[7]** which peaked at #1 for eight weeks at various Japanese music portals. He is currently brand ambassador of R' Mandy, Swan Collections, JTT Worldwide, Jean D'Arc, MUJI Department Store, N2 and T(ravel).

**PERSONAL LIFE**

Tsuruga Ren was born in Los Angeles, California, and the only child of the King of Japanese Dramas and Movies and Hollywood action superstar Hizuri Kuu, and the woman said to be the most beautiful in the world and the owner and founder of Swan Collections, Julie Hizuri. He left his parents' home at the age of 15 to establish his own acting career in Japan, and assumed the screen name Tsuruga Ren. After his successful Hollywood debut movie, he revealed his identity as Kuon Hizuri. [He is currently dating the actress, Kyouko.]

**AWARDS and NOMINATIONS**

He received the Japan Academy Prize and Elan d'Or Award for Newcomer of the Year for his breakthrough performance in his debut movie _Mars Cluster_. His performance in _Dark Moon _garnered critical acclaim and earned him Best Actor from the International Japan Drama Festival and Tokyo Drama Awards and a nomination for Best Actor in the Nippon Drama Grand Prix. His entertaining performance in the drama _Secret Garden _earned him Best Actor in the Television Academy Awards.

He was also recognized as one of the Ten Most Outstanding Young Men by _JapMag_ and was voted by viewers as the National Brother of Japan.

He was consistently voted as Japan's Number One Actor and Most Desirable Man for five years counting. He and his _Secret Garden _co-star, Kyouko, had consistently won Best Couple, Best Kiss and Netizen Couple of the Year in various online polls organized by _J-Dorama_ and _JTV_.

**tags: **tsuruga ren, ren, profile, bio, hizuri kuon, kuon

* * *

><p><strong>COMMENTS:<strong>

_2ndmate644: _saw what you did der, captain! XD  
><em> ...SecretShipCaptain644: <em>XDDD. erased it, didn't I? XDDD

_tsurugakyouko-chan:_ Ren-sama is soooooooooo hot! I'm melting right now! _

_KxK646: _ -.- - my eyes burned because it can't take the hotness...

_hizurikyouko1023: _admin, r dey rily dating?  
><em>...SecretShipCaptain644: <em>there's no confirmation yet, but there's no denial either. :)  
><em>...RxK1023: <em>they're dating, they just don't know it yet. ahahahah.

_anon31: _blonde Ren-sama! OMG! I can't even!

_ttb644:_ kuon-sama is *heart* *heart* *heart*

_SeGa644: _ren-sama is so coooooooooool…

_asdfghjkl143: _OMG! ADSFGHJKL! This man is *heart* *heart* *heart*

**_|Load more comments…_|**

* * *

><p><strong>STORY NOTES:<br>[1] **Okay. This fic happened five years after current Skip Beat! Timeline. In which case, I have imagined Ren already had revealed to the world his true identity.

**[2]** I haven't checked the Fan Book, and I haven't come across manga information stating where Kuon is born. I'm assuming that he's born in the US, since when he and Kyoko met as children, that was his first time in Japan.

**[3]** Again, no official fan book information. I'm just being OC and wanted an at least complete information. Don't worry, he's weight is still in the normal bracket for his height. :) [Because Kyoko always makes him eat. Haha.]

**[4]** There's official manga info here. Not just quite sure if it's a movie or a drama. I chose the first. :)

**[5] **_Secret Garden _is an actual drama. It's Korean, however. I think it's my most favorite Korean drama, so far. Haha.

**[6] **_Vagabond _is a manga written by Inoue Takehiko (the mangaka of _Slam Dunk!). _I tell you, it's good. :)

**[7] **_That Man _is an actual song. Again, Korean. It's the OST of _Secret Garden. _It's a good song, with meaningful lyrics. :)

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<br>****FF! WHY YOU NO WANNA ACCEPT MY FORMATTING!**

Most brand names here are made-up. Haha. I actually had a hard time making up names. [Should I have used actual brands?] Also, Japan Academy Prize, Elan D'Or Award, International Japan Drama Festival and Tokyo Drama Awards are actual film and drama award-giving body in Japan. [I wonder why I'm trying to make this fanfic as realistic as possible. Why am I making this so hard? T-T ]

Oh yeah, BTW, if you wanna see the photo, check the Skip Beat! wiki for Ren-kun. :)


	5. TAB: Kyouko 1

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, following and adding my story to your favorites list. You have my gratitude forever, dear readers.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>WELCOME TO THE SECRET GARDEN!<strong>

_The Secret Fan Page for the Amazing Secret Couple_

_Tsuruga Ren and Kyouko!_

All Rights Reserved © 20x3

**DISCLAIMER:**

This is not the official fan page of Tsuruga Ren-sama and/or Kyouko-sama.

This is made, stitch by stitch, for fans by fans.

Spread the love. :)

* * *

><p><strong>| ADMIN RULES | TSURUGA REN | KYOUKO | SECRET SHIPPERS' CORNER |<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>| PAGE STATS: <strong>505,968** likes | **4,626,522** hits |  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>TAB: KYOUKO<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POSTED BY:<strong> _chiefmate644 _[admin| 242 **posts**]

[**PHOTO: **Kyouko during Operation: Dream event, wearing white long-sleeved button down polo, boyfriend-cut jeans and lace-up ankle-high boots.]**  
><span>**

* * *

><p><strong><span>PROFILE<span>**

**BIRTH NAME: **Mogami Kyoko

**SCREEN NAME: **Kyouko

**BIRTH DATE: **December 25th

**BIRTH PLACE: **Kyoto, Japan

**HEIGHT:** 163 cm

**WEIGHT:** 52 kg

**HAIR COLOR: **Black (Natural); Chestnut Blonde (Current)

**EYE COLOR: **Gold (Natural)

**FAMILY[1]: **Father Unknown; Mother Unknown; [Tsuruga Ren (Boyfriend)]

**AGENCY: **Lory's Majestic Entertainment (LME)

* * *

><p><strong><span>CAREER<span>**

**Beginnings**

Kyouko auditioned at the age of 16 in LME. She failed the first time, but was given a second chance by Lory Takarada, LME President, after seeing that she has great potential. In a recent interview, she candidly revealed that her screen name 'Kyouko' was chosen after her proposed screen name 'Princess Cindy' – due to her love of fairy tales – was rejected.

**Acting career**

In a recent interview with _Yappa Kimagure Rock_, Kyouko revealed that her first role is not an acting job, but as _Bo, _the chicken mascot of the popular variety show Yappa Kimagure Rock.

Kyouko made her debut in the television commercial for _Kyurara _drink, directed by famous CM Director Ushio Kurosaki, playing as best friends with actress Kotonami Kanae (who is also her best friend in real life). She later landed the role as an 'angel' in musician Fuwa Sho's _Prisoner _PV.

Her role as the angel earned her the role of Hongo Mio, the main antagonist, in the hit drama _Dark Moon_, the remake of another wildly popular drama _Tsukigomori._ She continued playing antagonist roles, such as the charismatic Kitazawa Natsu, the leader of the bullying group, in the successful school drama _Box-R_ and Harumi Sugihara in a live-action movie adaptation of the manga _Mars_.

Avoiding being typecast as the 'mean girl we love to hate' and slowly gaining popularity, she starred in various successful horror movies _Cellular_**[2]** and _The Echo_**[3]**_._ Then, shying away from the title 'queen of horror movies', she played one of the lead roles (reuniting with Kotonami Kanae and Amamiya Chiori) in the comedy drama _Beauty is a Beast_, the story of three women and their struggles and insecurities about how they look.

She then starred in the phenomenal romantic drama _Secret Garden_, alongside Japan's Number One Actor Tsuruga Ren. The drama was highly popular domestically and internationally, and was later broadcasted in 15 countries with broadcasting rights negotiation still ongoing for 5 countries, establishing the drama's popularity overseas, and securing her place in the acting world. To support the release of the OST of the drama, she appeared in the promotional video of _That Man_ sung by her co-star Tsuruga Ren. She also released a female version of the song entitled _That Woman_**[4]** which was first heard in the _Secret Concert_ held for the final episode of the drama.

Following the success of _Secret Garden, _she played the lead role in the melodrama film _Silent Sonata_**[5]**, playing a woman who fell in love with a pianist who is deaf and had locked his heart in a world without sound.

She returned to the big screen in the blockbuster disaster film _Tsunami_**[6]**, which surpassed ten million domestic views, and in the historical action movie, _Sengouko Strays_**[7]** based on the manga of the same name.

Her first historical romance drama _The Silk_ Road**[8]**which also proved to be widely popular with the Japanese community, is currently being aired. She is also cast as the lead role in the upcoming drama _Nijūjinkaku_**[9]**, the story of a girl named Tomoni suffering from multiple personality disorder.

She is currently the brand ambassador of Kyurara, Odette, JapComm, Fuji and Wander.

* * *

><p><span><strong>PERSONAL LIFE<strong>

Little is known about Kyouko's personal life. Her parents remained undisclosed until today. In an article publish in the magazine _Celebrity_, she confirmed the rumors that she grew up with and was childhood friends with musician Fuwa Sho, even going as far as admitting that she 'believed for a time that he was her first love' but denied having any romantic relationship with him, and that she sees him more as a 'sibling who she bickers with occasionally'. In the said article, she had stated that she had spent a lot of time in the Fuwas ryokan, and considered the Fuwas her parents along with the Darumaya couple 'who has been very generous to have let her stay with them at the beginning of her career', and the LME President who had given her a second chance in acting.

She is best friends with fellow LME actresses Kotonami Kanae and Amamiya Chiori and maintained good relationships with her co-stars in her various dramas and films.

She revealed in a recent interview that her role model in her career is actor Tsuruga Ren, recently revealed to be Kuon Hizuri and the latter's father Hollywood action superstar, Kuu Hizuri. [She is currently dating actor Tsuruga Ren.]

* * *

><p><span><strong>AWARDS and NOMINATIONS<strong>

Her dynamic and iconic performances in every drama and films won her various awards. Her performance as Hongo Mio in _Dark Moon _was lauded and she was crowned Best New Actress by International Drama Awards Festival and Tokyo Drama Awards. She also earned a nomination as Best Supporting Actress in the Nippon Drama Festival, giving way to Kotonami Kanae. She was also awarded the Breakthrough Actress of the Year in an online poll conducted by JTV and J-Dorama.

Her performance of various antagonist roles 'who all looked the same in the surface but is very different with each other upon closer look', earned her various titles such as Villain of the Year and Antagonist to Beat.

She won several Best Actress awards for her performance in the melodrama _Silent Sonata_, notably in the Japan Academy Prize and Yokohama Film Festival. Her performance in _Sengokou Strays _earned high praise.

She won Best Actress for her performance in the hit drama Secret Garden, and several Best Kiss, Best Couple and Netizen Popularity Award from various online polls organized by J-Dorama and JTV, together with her co-star Tsuruga Ren. She also won the 'Fun and Fearless Female' category from Style magazine.

She was also chosen by film and drama directors as 'the actress they look forward to working with the most', together with several others such as Tsuruga Ren and Kotonami Kanae. Recently, she was voted by the online Japanese community as National Sister of Japan.

**tags: **mogami kyoko, kyouko, profile, bio

* * *

><p><strong>COMMENTS:<strong>

_SecretShipCaptain644:_ waaaaah… kyouko-chan's profile is very well-written, it made me want to update ren-kun's profile…  
>_<em>chiefmate644:<em> will update it for you captain, if you want! ^_^  
>_<em>2ndmate644: <em>waaah… i can totally see what you did here… hahaha…  
>_<em>SecretShipCaptain644: <em>she's a genius… hahaha… our couple's dropping more and more hints…  
>_<em>chiefmate644: <em>*wink* *wink*

_asdfghkl:_ uwaaaah… onee-chan's photo…  
>_<em>chiefmate644: <em>*wink* *wink*

_hime-chan: _onee-chan so pretty... *heart* *heart*

_sakura58: _i love onee-sama's hair… long hair suits her better…  
>_<em>tsurugakyouko-chan: <em>yeah! but I love her short hair in secret garden…  
>_<em> SecretShipCaptain644: <em>i don't care how long her hair is… everything suits her…

_enimsaj05: _i really want to be a guy right now… ren-chan so lucky…

_kjwgrm0123: _I LOVE YOU, KYOUKO-CHAN!

_qwerty1023: _her polo!  
>_<em>SecretShipCaptain644: <em>shhhhh…. hohohoho….

_kyominions: _it's the same polo! it's the same polo right, admin?  
>_<em>chiefmate644: <em>*wink* *wink*  
>_<em>KxK646: <em>it's a couple polo… hohoho…  
>_<em>ttb31<em>: it's the same! buttons on the right! it's a male! hahaha…  
>_<em>segacrazy644: <em>they're so cute!  
>_<em>TxK1023: <em>it's not the same… the shoulders fit…  
>_<em>TxK1023: <em>maybe it's a couple polo… hihihihi…

_yuki03: _kyaaaaaa… they're endorsing competing brands… hahaha… they're so kawaii…  
>_<em>TxK1023: <em>hahaha… you noticed… it's a conspiracy, i tell you… hahaha…  
>_<em>SecretShipCaptain644: <em>it's a hint. ahahaha.  
>_<em>2ndmate644: <em>i can imagine them telling in each other: 'I beat you today.' hahaha.  
>_<em>secretmate: <em>it's a 'loving' competition. hahahahaha.  
><strong>|Load more comments…|<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>STORY NOTES:<br>[1] **Personally, I think Kyouko's father will not be revealed in the manga, unless, it could move Kyoko's character development forward. I thin the mother does not care enough about Kyoko, so it's okay for her name not to be disclosed.  
><strong>[2] <strong>There's an actual movie (action) starring Barbie Hsu titled cellular. But the movie here is along the lines of a horror film. Something like getting a call and then the receiver ended up dead.  
><strong>[3] <strong>Totally made-up.**  
>[4] <strong>There's an actual song (Korean) entitled That Woman. It's part of the OST of Secret Garden.**  
>[5] <strong>Made this one up.**  
>[6] <strong>Made up.**  
>[7] <strong>There's an actual manga with the same name. I read it a couple of years back. In my recollection, it's a good manga. :)**  
>[8]<strong> Made up. If ever I'm going to write a story, it will be more or less like _Brave _of Disney.**  
>[9] <strong>Made up.

The brand names are also made up.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES: <strong>FF still does not want to accept my formatting. -_-**  
><strong>


	6. BTS01: Building the Hype

**WELCOME TO THE SECRET GARDEN!**

_The Secret Fan Page for the Amazing Secret Couple_

_Tsuruga Ren and Kyouko!_

All Rights Reserved © 20x3

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>

This is not the official fan page of Tsuruga Ren-sama and/or Kyouko-sama.

This is made, stitch by stitch, for fans by fans.

Spread the love. :)

* * *

><p><strong>| ADMIN RULES | TSURUGA REN | KYOUKO | SECRET SHIPPERS' CORNER |<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>| PAGE STATS: <strong>508,952** likes | **6,939,783** hits |**

* * *

><p><strong>[PREVIEW] JPN TV unveils new drama 'Secret Garden'<br>**posted by _SecretShipCaptain644_

Award-winning scriptwriter Nakamura Midori is back to spreading love to the world, after the success of several of her political drama, _(Tokyo, Prime Minister)_ with the week-end fantasy-romantic-comedy drama _Secret Garden_, top-billed by Tsuruga Ren, (recently revealed as Hizuri Kuon) Kyouko, Inoue Riko and Matsumoto Jin.

The drama would revolve around Tadatoshi Akira, played by Tsuruga Ren, the arrogant and cranky but handsome and charismatic heir and CEO of the country's largest hotel chain and Aida Rin, played by Kyouko, the looks tomboyish but cute and feminine stuntwoman, who, after an unfortunate incident, will switch souls and body with Akira. The two will have to learn how to live in each other's bodies, without letting anyone know they're secret, and hopefully, eventually, learn to fall in love. The full-length trailer had been released, showing clips of Tsuruga Ren and Kyouko, before and in the early moments of soul switching. Coupled with the fantasy plot, are the strong and engaging dialogue between the leads, that will ensure that the viewers are glued to their seats.

"I just really wanted to write something fun, something that families would enjoy watching during the weekend," Nakamura-sensei said during the interview. "The biggest draw [of the drama] will be that this is the first time Kyouko-san and Tsuruga Ren will be playing together as leads. Plus, the soul-and-body-switch, where the viewers will see a totally different Kyouko and Tsuruga Ren, and will showcase more the two actors' versatility and talent." When asked about his thoughts on Tsuruga Ren's recently revealed identity and whether it could affect the ratings, he smiled cryptically and said, "I'm sure it would. Very much."

The drama will begin airing on JPN TV, February 14, 9:50pm, JST.

* * *

><p><strong>[PHOTO] 'Secret Garden' unveils drama poster<strong>

[**POSTER 1:** Tsuruga Ren and and Kyouko, sitting side by side, in bed, hairs a mess. Ren was wearing white V-necked cotton shirt, too small for his size, and pajamas partially covered by the comforters and the beddings.

He was sitting with his knees up together, eyes wide in shock, with his mouth hanging open, covered by his left hand. The photo background is pink.

Kyouko, on the other hand, was wearing pinstriped pajama set, bigger than her size, sitting cross-legged in bed, eyes and mouth wide in shock. The photo background was blue.

The two photos were edited so that it would look like the two leads were on the same bed. The drama title was typeset in a font fit for a fantasy drama, the letters set off in such a way that it looks like it have a magical glow. The actors appearing in the drama are indicated below the title, with the lead actors' and supporting actors names displayed prominently.]

[**POSTER 2: **Tsuruga Ren, wearing a long, gray, cashmere coat, a scarf hanging loosely around his neck, black shirt and pants, and dress shoes, holding Kyouko's right hand, with his left. He was holding a magical umbrella in his right hand, shielding them from the rain, as the two of them fly across Tokyo's skyline. Kyouko was wearing a female version of Ren's outfit. She was smiling at Ren as he leads her flying across Tokyo's skyline.]

* * *

><p><strong>Kyouko's Magical Transformations in JPN's <strong>**_Secret Garden_**

TOKYO, JAPAN – Kyouko of JPN TV's weekend drama _Secret Garden_ will once again 'wow' the viewers with her much anticipated portrayal of Aida Rin, a charismatic, tough-looking, tomboyish, but with a very feminine side, stuntwoman, who dreams of becoming a stunt director.

In the recently released set of still pictures, Kyouko is seen wearing sweatpants, with her short hair left unstyled, then in another, she appears with long black hair, in a formal evening gown, perfectly poised like a rich, young lady. In yet another picture, her hair is perfectly coiffed, black-framed glasses perched on her nose and her lips were painted red, an image of a lady professor or more probably a lady lawyer. In another one, she appears as a cute high school girl, her short hair in stubby pigtails. In the last picture from the set, she can be seen wearing a leather top, exposing her midriff, leather shorts and combat boots, with gun holsters strapped on both her thighs.

In an interview, Kyouko stated: "I can connect with all my characters, somehow, connecting to each of them in a different level. [With] Rin, so far, I can say I connect to her in all sorts of ways. She is a hard-working and passionate woman who loves her job, although it is unusual. She is caring, and honest and strong, and she doesn't try to be beautiful or show her charms. She's down to earth, but wouldn't let other people get in the way of her dreams. She takes pride in her work, and has a lot of dreams. I'm really glad I can be her even temporarily."

When asked about how she prepared for her role and her reaction to the hype: "I observed the members of the stunt team in the other dramas I'm starring in. I observed them a lot, and talked to them a lot. About their lifestyle, their habits. Then, I started building my character from there."

"There is pressure with the anticipation coming from fans, but the production team is giving the drama their best efforts. We are doing our best to give a drama that viewers would want to see over and over again. Please support us!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuruga Ren: "I am returning to romantic comedies after a long time."<strong>

TOKYO, JAPAN – Shedding his dark, brooding and complex roles, Tsuruga Ren remarked: "I am, once again, back to the land of romantic comedies."

He will portray the role of an arrogant but charismatic hotel owner in the JPN TV's new week-end drama _Secret Garden_. On the 10th, during the drama's press conference, the actor added: "I've done a lot of heavy roles lately, that romantic comedies is a nice change of pace. It has been, a while, yes, but I hope the viewers will be happy to see me back on their screens in this genre."

He also remarked: "Although high ratings would be good, what I want most is that, viewers will be happy to watch our drama."

One important fact to note is that this is the actor's first project after he revealed his identity. On this point, he stated: "I am very thankful to my fans for staying with me, and continuing to support me, despite of who I am. I am working very hard so that I can return their love and support by making a drama they can watch over and over again. With the challenge of playing two characters in this drama, I want to give them something new but still familiar. We hope that people will watch."

In this project, he will star alongside actress Kyouko, who portrays the stuntwoman Aida Rin. A drama of firsts, this is Kyouko's comeback to the small screen after several successful movies. The drama is set to air on the 14th, 9:50 pm, JST.

* * *

><p><strong>COMMENTS:<br>**  
><em>asdfghjkl:<em> OMGGGGGGGGGGGG! Ren-sama looks so cute in that poster! XDDD It's a classic girl pose! Hahaha.

_segafever:_ it's been a while since I anticipated a drama like this! i can't wait ti it's 14th.

_7lotus: _I'm so happy I can see Kyouko-chan again in a drama! :) :) :) :)

_kxkluvr: _I'M SO EXCITED I'M GONNA DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

_SecretShipCaptain644: _this looks funny, HAHA. glad it airs on the weekends.

|_Load more comments...|  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: <strong>I think FFnet hates me. Really. First, it don't wanna accept my formatting. Next it don't wanna accept my little postscripts at the end of the story! What have I done wrong! *cries in a corner*

Anyway, I am very happy I'm finally able to post this chapter. After months and moths of being buried underneath my work and my studies and examinations, I'm so glad to have finally seen the light! *does a very happy dance* This installment is a flashback of sorts, if this is a traditional story, with flowing paragraphs and engaging dialogues. I hope you'd like it. Please do drop a review or a PM if you have any comments, suggestions, criticisms or if you think I should just drop this story because you think I'm not going anywhere with it or that I take too long to update. Hahaha.

Thank you to everyone who clicked the review, follow and favorite button! Lots of love and hugs from me! *hugs hugs hugs hugs hugs*  
>And thank you to those who read but did not review. Hope you'd review in the future! *snickers* Thank you for your continued love and support! *gags after realizing I'm sounding like a politician, bleh! *<p> 


End file.
